There's no such thing as perfect
by Krb13
Summary: Edward and Alice are caught doing things brothers and sisters shouldn't. How does Bella feel? Jasper? Whats going to happen? Suck a summeries. Even people who don't want to please do. Reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Bella, Edward, and other characters of "Twilight". They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bpov**

Sigh. Time goes by to slow. I was supposed to go to Edward's at 5 p.m. I was sitting at the kitchen table. Sigh. I hope when I'm a vamp I'll be able to speed time up. My fantacies about being a vamp were interupted by the shill ring of the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Hey Jess! What's up?" Okay totally weird that my friend from high school is talking to me since graduation.

"Oh nothing much just bored and sitting on my dorm's floor."  
"Sounds like fun!" I said, we both laughed.

"Gosh Bella, Its been so long since we talked. I miss you."  
"I no, I miss you to."  
"So hows Edward?"  
"He's good. How 'bout Mike?"

"He's good. Bella just be careful, We don't want you to get hurt again. It was painful for all of us to see you like that. It would be more painful now. We all still love you."  
"Thanks Jessica. I will. I love you all too." I said, admirering her speech. It was alittle weird, saying that, but things do change over time. I guess we are going back to being good friends again.

"Hey are you going to Dartmouth or University of Juneau?"  
"The University of Juneau. Hey your going to Washington State right?" **(A/N I think thats what its called)**

"Yea thats where most of us are going." There was a background noise that sounded like the person said 'Jess are you ready? Class startes in 10 minutes.

"Bella, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. "Kay?"

"Of course. Bye Jess."

I truely am going to miss her and all of the others. It was now 4:37. He won't really mind that I'm early. They all won't, well with the exection of Roselie. But, She would get over it. I ran out to my ancient truck as fast as I could. Only tripping once, and drove to his house. I got there at 4:43. Yay, new record. WOW WOW YEA WOW WOW! Okay end of small rant. I walked slowly up to the door, and froze. Okay was not expecting that. My best friend and Fiance half naked on each other making out. The t.v. was on, on a radio station, thats on the dish network stations. I walked over and shut it off. The looked up. A small smile played on my lips. I must of looked some what scary because they looked scared. "Bella. Lis-" Edward started.

"Don't even try to explain. I don't want to hear excuses." I said to him, then I turned my attention to Alice. "Wow Alice. I want to ask how could you. My soon-to-be husband and soon-to-be sister. Best friend and boyfriend. Maid of Honor and Fiance. How ironic."

They just looked at me. I felt myself smile more. The front door opened. We all turned around, there stood Jasper. Looking mordified. I walked over to him. "What's going on. Someone tell me your playing a prank or doing a skit or something." Jasper said.

We all looked at him. My eyes started watering. Poor Jasper, always think Alice was loyal. Never thinking she would do such a thing. I shook my head. Eyes watering even more. Jasper's eyes were now watering and I new the tears would never fall. I took his hand and lead him out the door. I looked back and whispered "How could you. I thought you loved us."

We walked out to the front lawn. I sat down on the drive way that they had cemented this summer. Jasper sat next to me. I looked at Jasper, and felt a tear drop down my face. "You okay?"

"Hmmm. Oh uhh yea."

"Jess was right. I should have been more careful." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking cunfused.

"Jessica Stanley call me today. She made a very good speech about how I should be careful and I should try not to get hurt. She was right. I should have been more careful."

We saw the others run towards us. I looked at there expressions, they ranged from confusion to anger and to worry. They finally got to us in about a matter of 5 seconds. It seemed like more. "Dears, whats wrong?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Do you no its a sin to not be faithful to your spouse, or soon to be spouse?" I asked. They looked very confused. "Yes" She answered.

"Well let say, that Edward and Alice are sinners." I said.

"What'd he do?" Emmett asked in a angered tone. Ah my big brother.

"Well this lesson has to do with loyalness and not being faithful to one another what do you think he did?"

His eyes widened. Esme looked alittle ashamed and disappointed, Carlisle looked well I really don't no. Roselie just looked sort of pissed. "I would love to discuss it more, but I really should get going if you don't mind. This I guess is goodbye. 'Tis a shame I suppose."

They all looked at me like I had three heads. "I can't loose my baby sister. I've already lost you once and you jump off a cliff. I won't loose you now Bells." I smiled.  
"Emmett I can't. I mean you all go to Cambridge and I'm may be switching schools to Dartmouth instead of Juneau. I wouldn't see you guys at all. Well that is if Edward decides to switch if Alice see's the vision if I do. But I can't."

"Not to be rude or anything. But, what if you tell our secret?" Roselie said.

"Why in Carlisle's given name would I do that?" That earned a weird look from all of them.  
"Please explain." Carlisle said.

"Well, God created angle and you all are angles. And you created them so, well I guess that makes you God. So there for why in **Carlisle's** given name would I do that?"

They all laughed. "I guess you could say that?" He said.  
"Anyway people would think I was crazy and throw me into a mental instatution. Also I don't think I could do that to you."  
"I'd transfer with over to Dartmouth with you." Jasper said.

"I couldn't possibly let you do that!"  
"Why not?"

"Well you're doing so well at Cambridge why would I let you transfer?"  
"I would be willing to."  
"I don't know."  
"We could share a flat, then you wouldn't have to pay for room and board. I could also help you with your studies."  
"But what about your...Well you no blood lust..."  
"I'd be fine"

"NO APSOLUTLY NOT. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Edward yelled coming out of the house, disrupting our little circle we were sitting in.

"And why not Edward?" I asked.

"Well you no he's the youngest and the newest to this life style." He yelled.

"So your making the decision that I can't share a flat with him?"  
"Yes!"  
"Why are you doing that. I mean I thought our relation ship was over when you decided to mess around with Alice?"

He turned around and went back into the house. We got back into our circle.

"So does this mean I'm transfering?" Jasper asked with a chuckle. I sighed in defeat. "Yea"  
"I want to. Rosie can we. Please."  
"No, we'll visit them often though." She said with a smile. "Maybe next semester Emmett."  
I giggled at this. Seeing the softer side of her. "Oh and Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
"I truely am sorry about this. To you to Jasper. If you want me to do anything just ask okay?"  
We nodded.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: ME: "Bella please. Would you do the honors?"**

**Bella: Cassie doesn't own Us or Twilight. Even though she wishes. We all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me:Good Job! Eat a cookie!**

I was in my room packing. I was leaving to Dartmouth tonight with the Cullens. Edward has been in a foul mood. I haven't spoke to him or Alice. I really wish they didn't do that. "Bella, you have visitors!" Chalie yelled.

"Coming!"  
I quickly ran down as fast as I could slipping slightly on the last stair, but I didn't fall. Jake, Quil, and Embry were here. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much just saying by to our friend thats going away to college." Embry said.  
"I'll be back at the end of semester or at break." I said. "How about we go outside?"  
"Sure" They replied in unison.

We walked down the middle of the dead street. It was weird. They were like my best friends even though I was closest to Jake. I didn't want to leave, but yet I did. "So your going all they way to Dartmouth."  
"Yups." I said. "It will be weird not having you guys around to show up at school on a motercycle stealing me from school." I said with a fake glare at Jake. We all laughed.  
"Would of never thought of Isabella Swan-daughter of the Police Cheif-would skip school." Quil tease.

"Yea. What time is it?"  
"4:20 why?"  
"I'm supposed to be packing remember."  
"Oh yea."

We started walking back in silence. It was quiet. I wanted to break it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. We finally got back, the climbed into the Rabbit. "I'll call. 'Kay?"  
"Yea. Be careful. We don't want you to get hurt." Jake said.  
"Don't go worrying about me. I'm no accident prone." I teased.  
"Really Bella be careful."  
"I will Jacob. Don't worry. Say bye to everyone okay?"  
"We will! Bye Bells!" Embry said. I leaned in and hugged them all. I was so glad Jacob came to his sences and came back.

I walked up to my room. A single tear ran down my cheek. I really would miss everyone. I finished packing all my clothes that Alice gave me. I wanted to look fashionable. Rose said she was bringing me clothes as a gift. I tried to refuse but it didn't work. I started to pack shoes then. "Ready to go?" I jumpped around at the voice, almost falling.  
"Oh hey Jasper. Yea in a minute." I finished putting the last pair of shoes in and tried to close the suitcase. It wasn't shutting. I let out a sigh of frustration. "Need help?"  
"Nope" I said and I jumpped on it and sat on it. He laughed at me, I stuck my tounge out at him.  
"What?" I said while zipping it up.  
"AH nothing."

I put the suit case on the ground and walked downstairs. Jasper jumpped out the window. I heard a knock on the door. "Ah yes Jasper. Come in."  
"Cha-Dad. Can you help me?"  
"Sure Bells what do you need?" I handed him my suitcase and he brought it down. "Thanks."  
"Sure thing."  
"Ready Bella?" Jasper asked.  
"Yea." I turned and gave Charlie a hug.  
"Good luck at college. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." Jasper and I left. Out side was a black chevrolet corvette coupe LT1.  
"Eee. I love this car. I have always wanted one! I mean I know I'm not into fast cars and all, but this car is the bomb! Is it yours?" He just laughed and nodded.

We drove in silence, but it was getting unbearable! "Can I turn on the radio?" I asked.  
"Yea, sure." I turned it on. The song was Emergency-By Paramore. I sang along with the radio.  
"Sorry about my singing. I just need to get my mind off the speed." I said, he just laughed.  
"You know, you are a good singer."  
"Really?" I asked reluctently.  
"Yea." He said.  
"I never thought I was good. I guess it sounds different to other people."

The next song came on. Tears don't fall-By Bullet for My Valentine. I love this song, but I won't sing with it because there is alot of screaming. After quite a few songs later we finally got to Dartmouth. I got out of the car. Jasper was at the trunk getting the bags out. He offered to take mine, but I declined. We walked up to our flat.

**Well here it is. Sorry I know its really out of character. Its for a contest so yea. I do not own the songs featured above! **

**Until next time!**


	3. ImportactRead

**Okay people...Im just not feeling it. Like one of the reviewers said its WAY out of character...And I'm having a major writers block...So just tell me 1 thing: Should I delete this story. I no its sorta good...but I could do WAY better. Just tell me. Okay dokey. Well thats all I need. Tell me in a review. Please tell me fast for this is for a contest.**

Thank you all.  
** -CR**


	4. The Flat

We had finally got to the flat. It was quite large. The living room was to the left. It had lots of white. Load of it! It had a flat screen t.v. on the wall, with shelfs for the dvd built into it. There was a coffee table that was low to the ground. HAZARD!!! There was two chair and a chouch.

To the right was the kitchen. It was tiny, but I could tell I would love it. One wall was a light blue. On the white cupboard there were people and light green on it. There were stainless steel appliences. The counter was what I think is wood? It was black too.

I made my way to my room. It was a yellowish color. The floor was wood. All the furniture was low to the ground. They were also made out of wood. The bedspread was a dark pink with orange around a black square. It was a cute room.**(AN: All the following rooms are on my profile!)** There was a laptop and ipod sitting on my bed. YES! NO MORE OLD CD PLAYER!!! I grabbed my ipod put on For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic-By Paramore. I turned it up all the way. I'm sure Jasper could hear it. I unpacked all my clothes.

When I was finished I went downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the chouch. "Thanks for helping."  
"Oh I was."  
"Sure you were."  
"I was. Do you want to cook? I mean, I could save that for later?"  
I looked at the counter there was pasta, with alfrado sause and chicken. "Thanks!"  
He just nodded. I walked over to the table**. (AN: I no that there is no table in the kitchen)** It was in the corner It was high off the ground. It was black with black chairs. It was all wood. I took the first bite. I made gagging noises. Jasper looked at me. I made a disguisted face. "Sorry. I've never cooked."  
"Jasper, I'm kidding. It's fantastic!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hey I have another surprise. Stay!"  
"This is like you what...Third surprise?"  
He came back in a second. "Yea, but I'm just nice that way."  
He handed me a moterola razr. It was black. I looked at him, then the phone, and back. I hopped up and gave him a hug. He hesitently hugged back. "Thank you so much." I said quietly. I pulled back, and put my dish in the dishwasher.


	5. ImportantRead

**Okay so as you no this is for a contest. It has to end up JasperBella. So yea. My other idea is that its after Eclipse and Jasper is telling Bella more about his past. And then a relationship developes there. Sokay. **

**-CR**


	6. Stealing and tickle fights

Jasper walked over to the couch. I just stood there watching t.v. I started over to the couch and sat down. He was watching baseball. Vampires and their baseball. Or should I say vamps. I started to giggle. Soon I was laughing uncontrollably. Jasper looked at me funny and asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just thinking to myself." He just shook his head. I sighed. I am sooo bored. I looked at the remote. It was sitting between us. I quickly snatched it, before he could. I turned MTV on. Yay The Hills! I turned upside down. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said, he just looked suspiciously at me.

"Could you please change the channel?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because..." He smiled evilly at me and started tickling me.

"Hey that is not fair! HAHA! STOP! JASPER!" He just tickled me more.

I rolled of the couch, taking the remote. I went behind the couch. He was standing now in front. "Bella you do know that I could get to you in a second?" Shiz.

"Yes." He started walking toward me at a human pace. I ran to the other side of the room, he ran at me at a vampire pace. He was now in front of me. I glared. "That's cheap. I can't do that!" He laughed.

"Oh dear Bella. You could just give me the remote."

"Nope. I cannot. You have to get it!" That earned another evil grin.

I started running away, without tripping I might add. So I was caught in his arms. "I got you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him. "Fine! But let me tell you Jasper I will get you...And your little dog to!"

"But I don't own a dog. They smell bad!" We both started laughing uncontrollably now.

"I'm going to go to bed. See ya!"

"Night Bella!" I headed upstairs and crashed onto my bed.


	7. First day!

**Disclaimer: Cassie doesn't own twilight...No matter how hard she wishes.**

**_Bam_**

What the? "Bella wake up! You have to get ready for school." I grumbled into my pillow.

"But I don't want to get up."

"To bad! Now go shower or someting."

"Fine." Stupid mornings. **_Bam_**

"What was that?" I called out suspiciously.

"Nothing. No get ready!" I rolled out of bed, and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and other necessities. I quickly showered and got out at 8. Classes didn't start until 10. I got dressed. I put on a white dress that tied behind my neck. I put on a black button up vest with gold buttons on it. I also slipped on a pair of black leather boots. The heel wasn't that high so I knew I would be fine. I walked down the stairs. Slipping on the last one. I closed my eyes, awaiting impact. The only thing I hit was two cold arms. I looked up and saw Jasper. "Thanks." I mumbled embarrassed. "No problem."

"What was that loud noise?"

"Nothing to worry about. Here." He handed me a plate with chocolate chip pancakes on it. My favorite.

"Thank you!"

"So what classes are you taking?"

"Um...I'm taking Psychology, English, and Sociology."

"Cool. I'm taking an architecture class. Physics, and Math."

"Cool." I did dishes until it was time to leave. We headed out the the car and drove there with the radio blasting. I wonder if it hurt his ears?

Psycholgy and English went well. I'm taking notes now in Sociolgy. **Blup**

_Nascar27: Hey I'm Jay_

_B-S-2006: I'm Isabella...Call me Bella_

_Nascar27: Nice to meet you Bella_

_B-S-2006: You to Jay._

_Nascar27: Hey want to hang out after class?_

_B-S-2006: Sure? Lets meet at the picnic table under the big tree outside of campus. Okay?_

_Nascar27: Sure. C u then!_

_B-S-2006: Cya_

Okay this day just got a little better. We had 10 minutes of class left. Notes were going good. I'd ask someone for the ones I missed. "Alright class dismissed."

Finally! I walked outside gliding my way to the table. There was a guy with black hair that fell in his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a AE tee-shirt and jeans. He was rather handsome. "Jay Crawford."

"Bella Swan"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed a dark crimsion.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So do you live in the dorms or what?"

"No I share a flat with a friend of mine. What about you?"

"I live in the dorms." Jay said.

Jasper walked up to us then. "Hey Bella. Bella's friend. I'm Jasper."

"Jay."

"Bella, Emmett and Rose are coming down today. We need to get going."

"Okay" Jasper grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the parking lot. I turned my head around to see Jay looking at us. "Bye" I called. He waved.

"Are they really coming?"

"Yea their staying for a few days. Then the rest are coming down."

"Okay. I can't wait. OH I have to clean! Hurry." I just noticed he was still holding my hand. I wasn't going to let go until he did.

**Okay so here is another chapter. Okay so I'm not in college and I just use some of those classes. Bella is studying for writing. So I new the english and psychology. No sure about the other one. Jasper is well I don't know. So until next time!**

**-CR**


	8. HERE ALREADY!

I had already cleaned the living room and my room. I was now cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Bella, why are you cleaning?" He did have a point. Neither of us are disorganize. We were both clean.

"Well...Um...I...Because!" I stuttered. I quickly whipped down the counter, and walked to the living room.

"What are you watching?"

"Disterbia."

"Oh..."

"You seen it?"

"Yea."

"I can change it..."

"No. You can watch it." It was supposed to be scary. I didn't really think so. I mean, I pratically lived with vampires. Somethings don't really scare me. Then again, I'm not so normal. I go and meet raging vampires that thirst for my blood, and track me.

"Knock, knock!" We heard Emmett call.

"Hey Emmett. Rose." I said, getting pulled up into a bear hug.

"Can't...BREATH!" I squeaked out. Do they ever remember that I'm still human? I guess not!

"So who are you two?" Roselie asked.

"Good." We said in unison.

"Hey Bella! I got you a present! Come on!" She said while pulling me to my room. I guess this situation has really changed her view on me. Now she doesn't hate me...We're just barley friends. Yay. What I can't believe is that there here. Already!


	9. A party?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"What did you get me Roselie?"

"You'll see. Okay close your eyes!" She said and pulled me into the room. I heard her moving around. "Okay now open them!" On the bed was cream colored shirt. It had a red heart belt around it. It also had a big bow at the top. Their were dark denim jeans. Next to the jeans were a pair of black high heels. It was cute. "You shouldn't have gotten me these."

"Nonsence!"

"But!"

"No but's. Just take it. It's a gift."

"Fine. But what's it for?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight? What are we doing tonight?"

"Going to a party!"

"P..p..party?"

"Yes! It will be so fun." I smiled. Maybe it will be fun. I should just relax. What could go wrong.

Later that night Rose was doing my hair. She had it pulled back in a clip and curled in loose spirals down. Her hair was wavy, and she was wearing a short blue and white dress. It had white hearts on it. It had blue fabric on it going down in front and across the chest. It had heart buttons on it too. It was very cute.

We walked downstairs. Jasper was in a gray Hollister Co. polo, with jeans. Emmett was wearing a dark green heritage tee. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts.

"Finally! Are you guy's ready to go?" Emmett asked

"Nope!" Rose said. "Go out, and have some fun for a while. Pick us up a 8:00!"


	10. Dancing and First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"No, no, no, no. It's right, left, right, left, twirl. Try again." Rose commanded. She could be so bossy. I tried again. Doing it wrong again. "Come on Bella. It's not that hard. Just let the music take your body over."

"Okay. Start the music." I said. I let the music take my body over. I just dance. Probably making a fool out of myself. I stopped.

"Bella, that was-"

"Horrible, horrific, bad, terrible?"

"THAT WAS FLIPPIN' AWESOME!" She squealed.

"Your lying. I can't dance even if my life depended on it."

"I'm not lying it was great. Just dance like that tonight and you'll be fine." She said. I went into the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water. I gulped most of it down. I walked into the living room where Rose was now. "Whacha watching?" I asked.

"The Real World." Some person was fighting with another person for making out with the guy she liked. I just rolled my eyes. "People can be so stupid sometimes!" Rose exclaimed.

We watched MTV for 2 hours. It was now 7:56, when we heard the door open. We both turned around.

"Are you ready now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Rose answered. We all walked out to the M3 and got in. I was in back with Rosalie. "So what did you guys do?"

"Just driving around."

"For 3 hours?" I asked.

"Yup."

"That had to have been boring." I said. They both just shrugged. We pulled up to a club and parked. Jasper helped me out of the car.

"Ready to go dancing?" He asked me.

"Yea!" I said excitedly. Woah, were did the excitement come from. I looked up at Jasper, he just smiled down at me. My heart sped up, and I felt my face get hot. This is really weird. I don't like Jasper like that. I mean, I just broke up with Edward like a few weeks ago. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder's and pulled me to the door. Everyone stared at us when we walked in. Everyone was eying us enviously.

"Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Um. Sure, get me anything. I don't care." I said. He came back with a pepsi. I drank a sip.

"Where'd Emmett and Rosalie go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Want to dance." I nodded.

We went onto the floor. Dancing our heart away. It felt nice. I felt free, carefree. I wanted to dance for forever. We wove between people. I spotted Emmett dancing. I saw Rosalie next to him. They were dancing together. The next song was a slow song. "May I have this dance?" Jasper asked in a gentleman like fashion.

"You may."

I rested my hand on his chest because he was to tall. His hand rested on my waste. We danced like this for a while. I was wondering why they were playing a song like this in a club. But I didn't care. I saw Jasper leaning in. His lips brushed mine lightly. Then ours started to move in sync. I felt lots of passion and caring. Probably from his power. It made the kiss so much better. We finally broke apart. He smiled down at me. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that!" He said, with a chuckle. I giggled at it. I felt so happy. Wow, this is the perfect night. We danced alot more, and went home at 1:46 a.m. It was a long night. Ugh. Rosalie is going to want to no about the kiss. I'm pretty sure she saw, by the way she is bouncing. I'll tell her in the morning.


	11. Cupcakesninja's and a fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**_DREAM MODE_**

I was in a room that was all gray. Nothing more. No doors, no windows, no nothing. It was creepy. Out of nowhere a GINORMOUS CUPCAKE APPEARED. "Hello little girl!" **(Think of the cupcake as having a Barney voice. AND NO I DON'T WATCH BARNEY. ALTOUGH I DO LIKE TO SING THE CHASING BARNEY UP A TREE SONG!) **"I'm not little." I muttered under my voice. "What's your name?" It asked.

"Um. Is-Is-Is-Isabel-Isabella S-S-Swan." I stuttered. The THING came ate me with a look on his face that it wanted to eat me. I started screaming. Out of know where a ninja popped up from the floor. "HA! Me and Cupcake have got you now. We shall take over the WORLD!!!" It yelled. It grabbed me and held me there while the cupcake came at me and bit into my arm. I started screaming louder.

**_END DREAM MODE_**

"Bella!" Rose called. I started screaming again.

"Oh it's just you. I thought I was still dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about that would make you scream like that?" She asked letting her curiosity get to her.

"Giant Cupcake. That wanted to eat me. Also a ninja that wanted to take over the world with the cupcake."**(Haha. me and my sister were having a conversation about this. See my profile.)** She just gave me a weird look.

"Okay Bella. No more Pepsi before bed. Okay now. That kiss with Jasper!"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Haha. You saw that?"

"Bella, you know I saw that. Stop playing dumb. So is he good?"

"Isn't he like your brother. Isn't this weird?"

"Sure. We may not be actual twins, but we do have the weird twin bond. Sort of. But, I can live with weird. I mean I am a vampire. I am also a girl so I want to know, so spill." I looked down feeling a blush creep up on my face.

"He's okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay as in amazing!" I exclaimed.

"HAHA. I knew it! I just knew it!" After she said that my stomach gurgled. "Time for you to eat. I forgot how often you need to eat. Sorry."

"It's fine." I said and we both crawled off the bed. We went downstairs, to find the boy's playing 'Call of Duty2' on Xbox. I walked over to the fridge. There was absolutely nothing. Good thing there was milk, because all we had was cereal. I poured myself a bowl and sat down at the table. There was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door, bringing my bowl with me. I opened the door, and dropped the bowl. It broke at my feet, but I didn't care.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." He said.

"Where's the others?"

"On their way here. I just wanted to see how you've been."

"I've been fine." My voice was hostel.

"Edward, where's Alice?"

"With the others. I told you they were on their way." Rose walked over, giving Edward a fierce glare. She came over and picked me up. She walked me over to the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"Maybe you should leave." She said.

"Maybe, but I'm not." My head whipped around to look at him.

"Who said you could stay?" I asked.

"No one. But then again who's going to make me leave. You?" That pissed me off refering to me as the weak, fragile human. I picked up my shoe's from last night that I took off in the living room. I chucked it at him. He wasn't expecting that because it hit him in the head. I picked up the other one and chucked it again. I looked around and went into the kitchen and picked up a water bottle. I had it ready to throw. "Come on Bella, put the water bottle down."

"Or what? I'll hurt myself? Also, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD. I'M NINETEEN FOR PETE'S FUCKING SAKE!" I said they all just stared because I swore. I took it as my chance to throw the bottle. It almost hit him, but he ducked and it hit the wall.

"Fine! I'll leave. But, I will be back."

"Ha, and you thought I couldn't make you leave." I laughed. I heard a throaty growl come from him. I narrowed my eyes at him, picking up the nearest thing. It was a fork. I threatened to throw it at him. He walked out the door. Everyone was staring at me. "Haha, Bella made Edward leave by throwing things at him. He's so stupid. I mean he could have just dodged them!" Emmett laughed.


	12. The aftermath

**Haha. Yea that was a weird chapter. Right now she is very VERY pissed off at Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"I can't believe you threw those shoes at him. Their Gucci! Now I'll have to buy you more!"**(On profile)**

"Rosalie. Their a pair of shoes!" I yelled.

"So. Designer shoes. They cost money!"

"Yes. Well you don't have a problem with that now do you Mrs. My Family has a physic, and my adoptive father is a doctor!"

"Somebodies grumpy." She muttered.

"I heard that. I was fine until he came. I'm going to my room." I said and walked up to my room. Ugh. I just freaked. On Rosalie, I was suppose to be making our friendship better. Not worse!

I walked downstairs tripping on the last stair. I stiffened up, and closed my eye's, waiting for impact. The only thing I hit were two stone cold arms. I looked up and saw Jasper. I blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, while setting me up right. I looked at Rose. She wasn't looking at me.

"Rosalie?" I asked she didn't look at me. "Listen Rose. I know you're mad. I came down to apologize. I don't know what made me flip. I'm truly sorry." I said and turned on my heel and walked upstairs. Jasper followed me.

"That was a nice thing to do. I can feel her getting less mad. She's forgiving you. Just let her talk to Emmett. Things will be fine." He said.

"You really think so? Because, I was being sort of mean."

"I'm sure of it. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry. I'm supposed to be helping our friendship. Not wrecking it. What if she never talks to me. What if I messed things up so much she won't even lo-" I was cut of by somebodies lips. They were moving against my. I finally responded back. He pulled away. "You can talk way too much. I'm sure she'll look at you, and I'm sure she'll talk to you." He said against my lips.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. What if she ne-" I was cut off again by his lips.

"What did I just tell you?"

"That I talk to much, and I shouldn't worry." He nodded. We both layed down on my bed. We sat their for a moment. I was pressed against his chest. His arm was drapped over me.

"Bella why did you get so mad at Edward?"

"He always thinks I'm so fragile. I can't do anything without one of you."

"Were you thinking about being changed still." I froze. I didn't really know. I knew I had to other wise I would be killed by the Volturi.

"Yes. I was still thinking about it. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh."

"You know I think that your a very independent woman. You wouldn't really need any of us except for really keeping you safe from rageing vampires. You could just throw things at the other people." He said, and started laughing.

"Shut up." I said while smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "It was the easiest thing to do."

"You have quite an arm."

"Thank you. How mad was he, when I threw it at him?"

"Haha. He was pretty mad. I'm sure he was thinking something like 'How could innocent Bella do this.'"

"Yes, he probably was." I looked at the window. It was already was dark. How long have we been up here? I yawned.

"You should go to sleep Bella. It's late." Jasper said from beside me. He didn't get up. I nodded into his chest. He was much more stronger than Edward. I soon slipped into a heavy sleep.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I heard a fimilar voice say from beside me. I looked up at him. 

"Not now Jasper. Ten more minutes." I complained.

"I can't let you sleep longer. You'll be late for class. It's 9:12. Class starts at 10 remember." He said.

"What about Rose and Emmett? Where are they?"

"In the living room. Their staying here until we get home." I sighed. I wish I got to stay home. I got up and went into my closet. Clothes I didn't reconize were in here. I shook my head. I put on a red dress. It went mid-thigh. I slipped it on with a pair of red shoes that matched. I went into the bathroom and pulled half of my hair back. I went downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. I smiled at Emmett. He had a very goofy grin on. I chuckled. "Well I'll see ya later." I said to them.

"Bye Bellypoo!" Emmett said.

"Bye Bella." Rose said quietly. I turned through the door. My smile got bigger.

School went by fast. I was walking out the door from my last class. "Bella!" I heard a reconizable voice call. I turned around. It was Jay.

"Hey Jay. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"Same."

"Oh. So..." We were at the place where Jasper met us last time.

"So..."

I looked around and saw Jasper walking toward us. His expression was weird. He looked mad. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at...Jay? OMG. He was jealous. Of Jay. I stifled my laughter.

"You want to go out this Friday?" He asked.

"Um. I would like to. But I can't."

"Why not?" He asked. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. "Oh." Was all he said.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Jay." I said with a wave.

Jasper and I walked to the car in silence. I got in without a sound to. Finally I couldn't take it.

"You were so jealous."


	13. You should have saw his face!

**OKAY hope that chapter shed so light on the way Bella is starting to feel about Jasper. Right now it is just a little crush. It will get deeper. Let me tell you that. Should I bring Volturi into this in later chapter? I'm just throwing out idea's. Let me no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"I am not!"

"Are too!'

"Not"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too! Wait. Not. Ugh."

"I know you are. I may not be an empath, but I saw your face. You looked mad." He just grumbled under his breath. I decided to drop the subject for now. I can't wait to get home.

With Jasper driving we made it home in a few minutes. We both walked quickly up the stairs to our flat. He opened the door for me. I walked to the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were. I grabbed a pen from the coffee table and started my homework. I got through it quickly. It was very easy. Then I started my story for my english class. I wrote most of it in the two hours I was sitting here.

When I was half way done I stopped for tonight. I looked up, everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I have never seen a human write that fast." Emmett said quietly. I just rolled my eyes. My stomach gurgled. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I got out a can of soup. I didn't really feel like cooking. I opened it up careful not to spill. I got a bowl and poured the soup in, and I put it in the microwave for two minutes. **_Knock Knock!_**

I walked over to the door. I opened it and there stood Alice and the rest of them. "Come in!" I said, my voice fill with excitement.

They all walked in. My soup went off. "I'll get it." Edward said. I walked over to the microwave. I opened it and reached up to get it. I felt someones hand on my waste and I looked up to see Edward. He reached in and got my soup. I glared at him. "Watch out, I do have a spoon to throw at you." I muttered under my breath. I walked over to the table and sat down and at. "Bella can I talk to you?" Alice asked. I nodded and went up to my room. I heard her close the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never ment to hurt you or Jasper. I don't know what came over myself." She was pleading.

"I know Alice. So what happened after we left?" I asked. I've been wanting to ask this for so long.

"We started dating. We've been on and off. Right now we aren't together. I saw you throwing stuff at him in a vision. What happened? All I saw was you throwing a shoe at him, it hit him in the head. Then it stopped."

"He came here. Rose said that he should leave. He said that maybe he should but he wasn't. So I was like, who said you could stay. Then he was like, no one but who's going to make me leave. You? So I got mad and threw my shoe at him. I picked up my other one and threw it at him. Then I went into the kitchen and picked up my water bottle and held it up. I was about to throw it, he stopped me by talking to me like I was a little kid. So I sceamed at him, and threw it at him. Then he made this long speech about how he would be back. So I picked up a fork and treatened to throw it at him. Then he left." I said. Alice was rolling on the ground with silent laughter. She finally got control of herself.

"Ah. That is too funny. I really am sorry Bella." Alice said. She looked so sad.

"I forgive you." She hugged me so hard, I couldn't breath. Finally she let go.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said at vampire speed."OMC. I saw you and Jasper at that dance! OMC! You guys kissed." I just chuckled.

"You should have saw him today. There is this guy in my class. He wanted to take me out, Jasper was SO jealous! It was so funny to see his face!


	14. OMC IT'S IT'S IT'S

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

I walked downstairs. They all looked up, I walked over to Jasper and sat down. He put his arm around me. Everyone but Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice gave us a weird, confused look. We didn't pay attention to it though. Edward was really glaring actually. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. I stood up and said goodnight. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I threw on a tank top and a pair of black boy shorts. I slipped under the covers.

* * *

I woke up at eight thirty. I rolled over and rolled right out of bed with a bang. "Ouch! Stupid bed. Stupid floor. Why do like me so much?" I said to myself. I heard laughing. Why are people in my house. OH! Haha. I forgot that their here.

I got off the floor and went into my closet. I put on a light green cover up tunic. I put on a dark pair of jeans, with silver flats. I walked downstair. "So how was the floor today?" Emmett asked. I held up the spoon I was using for my cereal. He held up his hands in surender.

"Emmett dear, it's a spoon. It can't hurt you." Esme said.

"Yes. But with Bella, it might just hurt. Right Eddie?" Edward grumbled something unintelligent. I put my bowl in the dish washer and went to sit on the couch. There was a knock at the door, so I changed direction and went to get the door. I pulled it opened.

"Wh-Wh-What are yo-yo-you doing h-h-here? I stuttered. I looked at them all. They weren't supposed to come.

"To check to see if you are a vampire. I see you've broke your promise though." Jane said. Jasper was at my side in a second. A deep, throaty growl was coming from him. "Now, now. Settle down." I heard Carlisle say. I couldn't turn to look though. I was still staring at the three in front of me. It was Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

I finally got myself to move. I moved away from the door. Sure, I shouldn't let them in, but what else could I do. I went and sat down on the couch. They stood. "Hey Bella, why don't you just throw a shoes at them to get them to leave." Emmett said beside me.

"Not the best time Emmett!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well it was funny yesterday when you did it to Edward."

"That was Edward!" I yelled. The Volturi guards gave me a funny look.

"Okay, well you see Bella and Edward broke up. Now she's living here with Jasper. So Edward came and she didn't want him here. So he was like I'm not leaving. Bella was like, who said you could stay. So Edward was like no one but who's going to make me leave. You? So that pissed Bella off. She hates being the weak one. So she threw shoes and a water bottle at him. Almost a fork." Emmett explained. I put my head in my hands. He's going to get me killed. I heard stiffled laughter.

"Did she get him to leave?" I heard Jane's babyish voice asked.

"Haha. Yea she did!" Emmett said. I just shook my head.

"Ha. Okay back to buisness. Edward ha. You said that you were changing her. She's still human!"

"I'm being changed in a few days." I spoke up. Nowing that I wasn't really getting changed. Oh well.

"You are?" She asked.

I looked up and nodded.

"Very well. I guess this visit is over. Aro say's hello Carlisle."

"Send him my reguards." Carlisle said. They guards then left. I sighed in relief.

"You aren't really changing are you?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to the Volturi like you. That's just wrong." I said. "Oh and Emmett. Please don't mention throwing things at the Volturi when they are standing a few feet away." He just burst out laughing.

"But Bella when I told them you should have saw their faces. It was like they couldn't believe that a big strong vamp got kicked out of a humans house by a human. It was halarious."

"It was pretty funny Bella." Alice said. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Bella. When do you want to get changed?" Carlisle asked.

"How about Friday night."

"That is fine by me. We'll do it then." I nodded. I can't believe I just saved my butt from the Volturi. I was sure when I opened that door I was going to die.

**So how did you like this chapter. Was it good? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! AND YOU GET CYBER HUGS! **


	15. WHY ME?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

The three days went by unbelievable slow. It was like watching a snail, and that is really boring. I went to classes, Jay isn't talking to me anymore. Probably because he just wanted to get with me. Ugh men! I was flipping through the channel to find something to watch. I settled on the food channel. It isn't very fun to watch.

Everybody was out hunting, so I'm really bored. I would even settle for a makeover just to pass the time! Wow, would have never, ever thought I would say that, well think that. All of a sudden everything went black. I tried to take the thing that was on my head off, but my hands were tied behind my back. It felt like I was flying, so I knew my kidnapper was a vampire.

I was gently set down. It felt like I was in a car. I knew it was no use to scream. The ski mask was now lifted. I was in a volvo. Is this Edward's volvo? My suspicion was confirmed when he climbed into the car. "Why are you doing this Edward?" I asked him. I was on the verge of tears.

"I can't let you get changed. I won't have you damned for eternity."

"So this is all it's about. Are you sure you're not jealous of Jasper?" I asked he didn't answer.

I was lieing down. I couldn't get up, because of my hands. So I just watched out the window. I watched out the window for about three hours. I fell asleep.

**_Hours later next day_**

I woke up to the car stopping. I watched Edward get out and get gas. Once done filling up he went in to pay. I looked around the car. HIS PHONE! He left it in here! I turned around so I could grab it. Once in my hand I pressed the button, that you say the name then it calls. "Say the name." It commanded. "Jasper." I said. It started ringing. It rang two times.

"Hello?"

"Jasper!"

"Bella! Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Bella. Bella, what happened?"

"I was sitting in the living room. Then I felt a ski mask go over my head and I couldn't see. It felt like I was flying so I knew it was a vampire. Then he pulled the mask off. He got in the car. It was Edward. I don't know where he's taking me. I'm scared to see what he'll do. OH SHIT! HE'S COMING. I have to go. I'll try to call again. Bye!" I said and hung up. I threw the phone into the passenger's seat. He got in and looked at me. Thank god he didn't hear me or see me throw the phone. He started the car and sped out of here. I went back to watching the window.

"Edward I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" I looked out the window. There was a Taco Bell coming up.

"Taco Bell." I said. He fishtailed around the corner. He parked the car. We both got out and went in. I looked at the menu. I wasn't really hungry. I looked at the girl working. I mouthed help me to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told him. I walked into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was the cashier. I opened it wider so she could get in.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Do you have a cell phone?" She nodded.

"I need to use it." I said, she took it out and handed it to me. I dialed Jasper. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jasper."

"How are you talking?"

"I said I was hungry, so we went to Taco Bell. I'm using the cashiers phone." I looked at the girl. "What town is this."

"Albany, New York." We drove pretty far. I told Jasper where we were. He told me to try and stay here as long we could. I hung up and handed her the phone.

"Do you want me to call the police?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Thank you for all your help." I said. I dug in my pocket of my jeans. I had some money in them. I pulled out a twenty and handed it to her.

"I can't take this." I pushed it out further.

"Take it. It's for all your help." She took it and nodded.

"Now don't come out until a few minutes after I come out." She nodded. I went out and and stood by Edward. I looked at the menu. I saw the cashier come out. She went behind the register. "Can I take your order."

"Um. Yes I'll have the number six." She nodded.

"Okay is that all?"

"Yea."

"That will be $7.48." He handed her the money. "Thanks." I murmured. Making sure it sounded sinscer. We went and sat while I ate. I really hope they get here soon. I ate very slowly. I would set the taco down, then chew it into mush, swallow, and then I would take a drink. I repeated this everytime I took a bit. He was getting impatient, he was tapping his fingers on the table. I was then done.

We walked out to the car. He opened the backseat. This time he didn't tape up my hands. I looked up at the gas thing. **(Sorry I forgot what there called) **We were on empty. We drove into a gas station. He went in to pay. I took his phone. I opened the door, and closed it quietly. Once out I ran. I was going good. I only tripped a couple of times. Never falling though. Behind this gas station their was a forest. I ran into it. I ran deep into it, but not that far. I stopped to catch my breath, I decided to call Jasper.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Jasper! It's me."

"Bella, hey were in Albany. Where are you."

"We stopped at a mobile gas station.. It's alittle out of town. There is a forest behind it. I'm in the forest. I got away. I don't know how long it will be until he finds me. You need to hurry."

"She's at a mobile gas station. Alittle ways out of town. It has a forest behind it." I heard him tell the other's. "We need to hurry. She got away but she doesn't know how long it will be until he finds her."

"Jasper I need to go. I have to keep running. He'll find me if I stop to long. I'll put my scent on as many things as possible."

"Okay Bella. Be careful."

"I will." I said and hung up. I started running. Trying to not trip. I tripped three times. I fell once. I just got up and ran like the wind. I was running out of breath. I skidded to a stop. He was standing in front of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should have known better. I mean I run faster. I have heightened sence. You should have known I would find you. But I want to know why you're running away? I'm trying to help you." I shook my head. Why me? Why does he have to do this to me? Couldn't it be someone else? I backed away. He ran so he was standing in front of me.

"Edward please. Be reasonable."

"I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to save you!" He yelled. He grabbed my arms, and shook me incredibly hard.

"Edward please."

"Get away from her Edward!" I heard a voice say. We both looked. It was the family. Emmett ran at him and tackled him. Edward let go of me before Emmett hit him. I ran at Jasper. He held me up high, hugging me. I leaned down and kissed him, hard and long on the lips. I could get home finally.

**So how did you like this chapter. Was it good? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! AND YOU GET CYBER HUGS! **


	16. The End :

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

It has been three years since that horrid day. I am now a vampire, and I am married to Jasper. Alice has found a new mate. His name is Tyler Robinson. She got married to him about three months after I did. We now live in Canada.**(I don't know any places in Canada so live with it.)**

Edward lives with us. I don't really talk to him. After Emmett had tackled him, he ran off. Two years later he came back. He came back with his mate. Amanda Randolf. She is really nice. She doesn't know about him kidnapping me.

I am so happy with Jasper. We travel around the world often. About every summer. It is great. We are now attending school up here. Like always we try to stay away from the humans. My power is that I am not effected by human blood. I have to force down animal blood. It still gags me.

I still go and check on Charlie. He is still very sad. He thinks that I was in a car accident and died on arrival to the hospital. It is nice to see him. I don't really know about Renee. I haven't been able to check on her. Although I do wish I could.

Jasper has gotten way better at his control. The weakest in our coven is Amanda, then Tyler. We help them through it everyday. I have no clue if I will have a singer or not. It is all a mystery.

The next summer, Jasper and I are thinking of going to Russia. To see the temple and just relax. I love spending my time with him. He is the light of my day. I don't know how I would live without him. I am pretty sure, it is the same with him!

**The End. So how did you like it? Was it good or bad. Tell me. I can take it. Love all my loyal readers. HUGS**

**Read other stories of mine. Love all of you who read it! Thanks!**

**-CR**


End file.
